A conventional seat belt system includes seat belt webbing which may be positioned around a vehicle occupant by latching a buckle tongue into a seat belt buckle. While maintaining the tongue latched in the buckle generally helps to protect a vehicle occupant during a crash event, it may be desirable to release the tongue automatically from the seat belt buckle under certain conditions.